Valiente y leal
by OliviaAndLils
Summary: La primera vez que la vio, Charlie enrojeció hasta las orejas sin entender el por qué. "Eres increíble" le dijo, mitad metafóricamente, mitad literal.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

 **Personajes:** Charlie Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks.

Esperamos que disfruten la lectura.

 _-Olivia y Lils-_

* * *

 **Valiente y leal**

La primera vez que la vio, Charlie enrojeció hasta las orejas. Llevaba el pelo corto, de color morado, y arrastraba su baúl con toda su fuerza por el vagón del tren. Era su primer año, no conocía a nadie y todos los compartimentos estaban ocupados.

Charlie tenía a Bill, por eso no se sentía solo. Pero Bill se había ido con sus amigos y el compartimiento donde estaba había quedado vacío sin él. Por eso se asomó al pasillo, por eso la llamó aunque no la conocía y cuando la niña detuvo su mirada en él, Charlie enrojeció sin entender el por qué.

…

Su madre le había escrito una carta, le pedía que estudiara más, le alegraba que haya podido entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Era su segundo año, tenía muchos amigos en su casa y conocía a Tonks. Ella era algo torpe, y _Tonks_ no era su verdadero nombre, si no su apellido, pero ella no le había querido decir cómo se llamaba. Decía que se burlaría, aunque Charlie no iba a hacerlo.

Tonks estaba en Hufflepuff, por eso no se encontraban seguido, por eso no eran cercanos. Charlie entrenada y Tonks solía recibir castigos. Ese año, Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas.

…

Tercero imponía mayor concentración pues tenían más materias, exámenes y profesores. Charlie descubrió que le interesaba aprender sobre criaturas mágicas más que cualquier otra cosa, pero estaba seguro de que eso no estaba bien, a su madre no le gustaría. Bill era prefecto, y su madre estaba orgullosa.

Ese año, Charlie escuchó a un alumno de Slytherin decirlo. _Traidor a la sangre_. Un título repugnante y para nada cierto. Tonks ganó un castigo por defenderlo de esos brabucones. Charlie ganó un castigo por tratar de evitar que la castigaran a ella.

…

Charlie se sentó junto a Tonks en el banco del patio cubierto. Ella le sonrió y volvió rojo su pelo.

—Abandoné Adivinación. Me resulta tedioso y ya no quiero que me quiten puntos por dormirme en clases —suspiró—. ¿De verdad tenemos que empezar a preocuparnos por nuestro futuro?

Charlie también suspiró.

—No sé que voy a hacer. No hay muchas cosas que me gusten —cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y sonrió—. Pero eso quedará para el año entrante. Todavía tenemos dos meses de vacaciones para relajarnos.

Tonks rió.

—Te apuesto una pluma de caramelo a que Slytherin gana la Copa de las Casas, otra vez.

—No tengo una pluma de caramelo que darte su pierdo.

—Puedes darme ese pergamino insultante que era mío pero tuve que dártelo cuando apostamos si Hufflepuff perdería o no en el partido contra tu casa. Quiero que el profesor Snape lo vea.

La risa de los dos inundó el aire.

—Sería divertido —dijo él, sonriendo casi malicioso—. Le daría su merecido. Es el único profesor que ha podido sacarme puntos por algo.

El pelo de Tonks se volvió verde, y poniendo los ojos bizcos transformó su nariz en el pico de un pato.

—Disculpe, ¡cuánto lo siento, señor futuro prefecto!

Charlie le enterró el codo en el brazo. Volvieron a reír.

—No lo seré.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no.

…

Cuando Tonks y Charlie cruzaron camino en uno de los vagones del tren, un primero de septiembre, la chica comenzó a reír y cada vez que inhalaba su cabello cambiaba de color a un tono más y más extravagante. Su carcajada parecía la de un cerdo.

Charlie se cruzó de brazos, reluciendo su emblema rojiza con una reluciente letra P, en el pecho.

—Puedo quitarte puntos por burlarte de mí.

Al instante, Tonks se irguió y le dedicó un saludo estilo militar.

—Me comportaré, señor, mi señor, no tiene que preocuparse.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no reír. No lo consiguió. Incluso le dio a Charlie un pequeño empujón.

—Eres increíble —le dijo él, mitad metafóricamente, mitad literal.

…

Una pila enorme de libros cayó ante él en la entrada de la biblioteca . Charlie se inclinó para levantarlos, Tonks se frotaba el pie porque los ejemplares habían caído sobre éste.

—Es mejor de a dos —le dijo.

Tonks sonrió.

—¡A la sala común de Hufflepuff! —Dijo ella como si fuera un grito de guerra. Charlie le siguió el paso—. Hay mucho que estudiar, mucho que estudiar, mucho que… —frenó en seco y se giró para verlo—. ¿Es cierto el rumor?

El muchacho casi chocó con ella al no esperar que se detuviera. El tono de voz que Tonks usó no le gustó en absoluto, parecía preocupada.

—Hay muchos rumores recorriendo el castillo. No sé a cuál…

—¿Abandonarás?

La sonrisa de Charlie se asomó lentamente por sus comisuras.

—No lo haré. Es solo que… —se encogió de hombros—. Lo que quiero no requiere tantos exámenes.

Tonks le enseñó la lengua, traviesa. La luz volvía a sus ojos. Su pelo se mechó en colores, rojo y amarillo. Charlie pensó que esa vez había sido involuntaria.

—Entiendo —le dijo—. Todos debemos dedicarnos a lo que queremos, y luchar por eso.

…

Tonks apoyó los brazos en la piedra. Charlie se había sentado, apoyando la espalda en una de las columnas. El cielo se arrebolaba y la brisa cruzaba el puente cubierto agitándoles el pelo, el de él rojizo, el de ella morado.

—Así que… la oficina de Aurors.

Dejaron que las palabras se fundieran en ecos, que las arrastrara el viento y entrara el silencio. Tonks asintió. Charlie cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Nunca fui buena para permanecer detrás de un escritorio.

Charlie le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tampoco yo.

Tonks abrió grande sus fosas nasales y exhaló con fuerza, gruñó como imaginó que lo haría un dragón. Charlie le golpeó la frente con un dedo, haciendo que su pelo se volviera azul eléctrico. Los dos rieron.

—Rumania está algo lejos.

El comentario fue acompañado por un suave suspiro.

—Lo sé.

Tonks arqueó las cejas, una de color cereza, la otra color naranja.

—Será extraño no molestarte.

—Lo mismo digo, _Nymphadora_.

La joven lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que casi lo hace caer del puente. Charlie se frotó allí donde había sido golpeado, con una _casi_ fingida mueca de dolor. Tonks sacudió las manos como limpiándose el polvo.

—Tendrás que escribirme.

Charlie arrugó el entrecejo.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré.

…

Doce cartas al año y algunas visitas espontáneas. A eso se resumió su amistad, pero seguía firme. Ambos consiguieron lo que buscaban. Charlie ganó cicatrices y quemaduras cuidando dragones en Rumania. Tonks se convirtió en una excelente auror, se casó con un hombre lobo y tuvo un hijo.

Entonces la guerra se desató. Tonks murió. Y Charlie se encontraba frente a esa lápida de piedra, recordando sus momentos con ella.

Le había escrito una última carta que nunca pudo enviarle. Se prometió que algún día le hablaría a Teddy Lupin sobre su madre.

 _Valiente y leal_

 _Hija, compañera, amiga, esposa, madre._

 _Nymphadora Tonks._

1973—1998


End file.
